


Being Shared by Rollo and Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Bjorn x Reader [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, sharing Of spouse between uncle and nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “this is probably weird but could you do a rollo x Reader x bjorn moodboard? Like they’re sharing you?”





	Being Shared by Rollo and Bjorn

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go darling! And it wasn’t weird at all, I enjoyed doing this! I remade the moodboard a few times which is why this took so long, so enjoy some headcanons as well as an apology! I hope this came out well and you guys like it. Enjoy loves!
> 
> Warnings: sex (mentions and some descriptions, also some dirty talk), sharing between Uncle and Nephew, a bit of fluff and plenty of sin

Your relationship with the two Vikings started out as a few seperate flings between yourself and Bjorn and yourself and Rollo. You spend nights together and warm each other’s bed, but you weren’t exclusive with either man.

  
That is until they learn that the other is sleeping with you and is enjoying your body as well, and all of a sudden you have two jealous, bears of men approaching you.

  
Of course, neither of them has any plans of giving you up (because of course they have more feelings for you than lust, but are awful communicators). Which means they do try to compete for your attention at the beginning.

  
It’s only after Rollo caught you moaning out Bjorn’s name as he pounded you into the furs you were laid on, and Bjorn caught you whimpering as you rode Rollo, that they tried to get you to chose between them.

  
You refuse to chose between them, because how could you chose between these two men? So soon enough, Rollo and Bjorn come to you with a new idea. You get lost in their lust blown eyes as they tell you their plan, how they will share you. As a woman such as yourself deserves the attention and care of two men.

  
That first night you have them both is probably the best night of your life. They practically consume you, marking you and filling you, making sure that you will ache from both of their cocks days from now. Which you do of course.

  
Both Rollo and Bjorn try to prove they know your body than the other does.

  
“No my nephew, you see she enjoys being pressed down and taken. Just rub her clit roughly as you make her take you and she just falls apart, don’t you little one?”

  
“I’m not an idiot uncle. I know what she enjoys and what makes her melts in my hands. Like how if I just angle my cock like so while I bounce her, she tightens around me and cries out. You like that princess?”

  
Deep, animal like growls and grunts as they fill you, soft cries and whimpers escaping your lips, the banging and creaking of beds and walls as they take you fill the room, and even the building you three are in. There’s no doubt that all of Kattegat knows who gave you so much pleasure last night.

  
It’s only after you’re almost sobbing from cumming so much and the overstimulation do that they finally let you rest. 

Bjorn wraps you up in his arms, petting back your hair quietly as Rollo grabs a wet cloth to clean you up.

  
It’s strange how the two of them can so easily slip from absolute animals into these soft, caring men.

  
They stay with you, falling asleep with you wrapped in their arms.

  
That night was the beginning of your new relationship with the two Vikings. You were finally exclusive, and there was little doubt in Kattegat who you were with.

  
Bjorn and Rollo are always touching you. An arm around your waist, a hand on the small of your back. You sit between them at feasts and meetings, on occasion sitting in one of their laps.

  
Deep and warm kisses traded between meetings and feasts and raids, quick exchanges with parted lips and heavy breathing in the halls just a few doors away from everyone else. You desperately trying to muffle your noises as your men try to make all of Kattegat hear your needy cries.

  
One of them is always with you, to keep you safe. It doesn’t matter if you’re a shield maiden or just an everyday woman, they want their love safe.

  
No matter your size or height, these two giant men make you feel so small. Especially when they decide they also need to care for you. (Aka feed you, make sure you’re sleeping, not wearing yourself out, etc) They hold themselves in a way that makes them even bigger than they are.

  
They can be sweet men with you, as they do care for you. They aren’t huge men of words, but their actions, their body language, shows you how truly they care for you.

  
Rolls and Bjorn both enjoy picking you up and tossing you over their shoulders, no matter how much you “complain” about them picking you up or what your size is.

  
Good luck with these bears, they’re a handful, but they’ll definitely make sure you’re forever sated and well fucked and loved.


End file.
